Norvik
The Norvik are the people who dwell in the slopes of the Northwall Mountains in an area known simply as the "Northlands ". More senditary than the Norloi who roam the Northern Steps with their great herds of Shovel-horns, the Norvik are fierce warriors who occasionally trade with the Norsyr - the giants of the Northwall Mountains . Appearance The Norvik, like the Norloi are tall, fair skinned people. Most had blue or steel gray eyes. History The Northlands were settled by humans who were fleeing the Marches and the Kels hundreds of years prior to the Great Silence. First settled were the Northlands by settlers who eventually became known as the Norvik. Those who continued into the Northern Stepps and followed the massive herds of Shovel-Horns became the nomadic peoples of the Norloi. The projenitors of the Norvik were found by the giants of the Northwall Mountains, the Norsyr and taught how to survive in such a wintery climate. It was the Norsyr who taught the human settlers where to live and what crops to grow - how to hunt the herds of Mastidons and dire rhinos and how to venerate the spirits of the north. It was the Norsyr who actually gave the Norvik their name. The name, Norvik, means 'Child of the North' in the language of the giants. Norvik Raiders During the Great Silence, many clans of the Norvik came down out of the north, crossed the Narrow Sea and began raiding the coastline and some of the interior territories of the North Marches. Society The Norvik are the race of humans that inhabit the vast frozen Northlands. Most major settlements have constructed a Great Hall which is the center of their governmental activities, the home of their Chief, and normally the point of last refuge should their settlement be attacked. 'Great Hall' The Great Hall and surrounding buildings are made from large-growth timbers like Oak as well as soft woods like Pine. Many Norvik settlements are constructed in the heart of Black Pine groves as they provide an ample source of construction materials for their homes, defensive walls and fuel for heat and cooking. The Great Hall of a Norvik settlement is the site for every major festival. The Halls are decorated in banners and trophies of war. Contests of strength and retelling the great deeds of historic heroes are common place. 'Law' In times of peace and in times of war, the Chieftans of the Norvik tribes maintains the law for his people. Issues of theft, dishonesty and even cowardice are crimes commonly adjudicated by the chieftains and their cleric advisers. Each of the Norvik tribes are ruled by a chief. These leaders are usually picked due to their ability to defend their people. Though there is some benefit to heredity, the son of a Chief does not necessarily become the next ruler. Rulers can grow ill and infirm with age and so the people will usually call for a new chief with a series of contests to determine the most worthy candidates. Settlements Settlement/Norvik Imagery A home and village of the Norvik. Category:Northlands Category:Arland-Human Category:Northlander Category:Race/Northlands Category:Ethnicity/Human